The Seaside Score
by benjy2000
Summary: Franklin, Michael and Trevor are informed of an upcoming available heist chance, Lester being Lester sets the board up and the crew get to work. One-shot.


GTA 5 Seaside Score

'A'ight Lester dog, what you got for us?' Franklin called as he walked the steps of the factory, Lester had sent a call to the group about a decent score coming up.

'Hey Frank my buddy!' Trevor said outstretching his arms.

'Hey T, M.'

'So then Lester, spill the beans.' Michael sped the conversation up a little.

'Boats gentlemen, boats. Alot of them. Down at Paleto the annual boat races are due to take place. If my research is correct, and it usually is then each boat should be worth around 300-450 thousand. These are vintage speed boats after all, the event is a major one so expect the PD to have a close eye on the situation.' Lester finished, he'd been drawing on the board and thinking of options.

'How many boats we talking about old man?' Michael asked, he was always keen to make money.

'At least 30-50, it's a once a year event so all the posh bastards will be gathered there to show off their shit.' Trevor cut in, he knew Paleto quite well even if it was a few hours, sometimes a day, away from his place.

'Yes.' Lester muttered finishing up on his setup board. 'Right there's two options, like normal, there's the messy option; you enter the race as contestants and do the races and at the end of the night you could try and make off with the boats, you'd need a big rig coupled with a flatbed from a train to load the boats onto with the help of the Skylift helicopter.

Then there's the risky but quicker option; it might involve meeting the cops in a battle but that's the risk. You'd have to block the road off with some local police cars and be disguised as officers. That way the transporter that comes with the boats loaded onto would have to stop- giving you about 30 seconds to hijack it and turn around, all the cars following it might prove troublesome so you'd either need to get everyone to drive out of the way via intimidation OR you'd have to get a bulldozer and well...I don't need to go on. While one of you drives the big rig away the rest of you would need to 'chase' the rig to fool the local PD for a moment or two- after that you'd need to take them on, just like the bank minus some of the heat. So...Michael, as usual it falls to you, how it's going to be done?' Lester asked the man who was not afraid to make decisions like this.

'Screw it- the risky option.' Michael confirmed, much to Trevor's delight.

'Yes! Yes! The old Michael reigns supreme, you see Frank, the old Michael takes risks, enjoys the thrill of things possibly turning upside down!' Franklin had an amused look on his face but Lester cut them all off.

'You'll obviously need crew so lets get that done with... Two gunmen and a driver is all you'll need for this operation.'

'Chef, Trevor's friend, did well at the Paleto Bank score so I'd like him and Packie McReary, claims he did some big jobs over in Liberty city so let's give him a chance to prove his skills. For a driver, hell I'm not too sure but Frank didn't you meet someone who wanted a job?' Michael pondered who to have as a driver for the team.

'Yeah, some woman- think her name was Taliana, she'd kinda botched up her small job that she was on though.' Franklin said hoping Michael didn't pick someone who'd get them killed or put in prison.

'Ah, we were all inexperienced at somepoint, Frank you give Taliana a call- she's driving.'

'Sure man.' Franklin took a step outside and made a short call, Taliana was available and was on her way.

'Hey Michael dog, I'll drive the transporter seeing as I'm usually on driving.

'Good, now we can talk gear.  
1, you're gonna need a getaway vehicle after the PD knows you're not cops.  
2, A bulldozer to do some moving.  
3, Police uniforms for everyone except Franklin- he won't need one.  
4, Enough police cars to block the route that the transporter will take- probably 2 maybe 3 cars.  
That should be it, call me when each item is done and we can get it underway.' Lester nodded and the three men left his 'office' to go fetch what they needed.

'I'll go get ourselves a bulldozer from LS. See ya later.' Trevor said climbing on his motorbike that he used for Heist setups.

FRANKLIN AND MICHAEL

'A'ight dog, seeing as I can't drive two police cars at once we're in this together. Let's roll!' Franklin smiled, climbing into Michael's sedan.

'Where exactly are we gonna just find two Paleto-style police cars with no trouble?' Michael asked his protege behind the wheel.

'Trouble? When did anyone say there wouldn't be trouble?' Franklin laughed whilst switching the radio over.

Four hours later it was ten-to midnight- Franklin and Michael were still driving to Paleto.

'There!' Franklin called making Michael jump up, that woke him up.

'What is it?' He asked looking around.

'Two cop cars with cops stopped over there- I reckon they on speed watch fo' the night.' Franklin said watching the police woman circle her car while drinking her coffee.

'We can't really walk over there and deck 'em can we dog?'

'No but I got an idea, I'll get out and walk away and you start speeding- they'll chase you, keep em on you until you see a forest or dirt path that goes out of the way. Pull over there and I'll spring from behind and take them out- mission accomplished.' Michael said taking his seatbelt off.

'Be careful man.' Franklin warned before preparing to floor it like crazy.

'You too.' And Michael was gone.

Sure enough the cops reacted to Franklin zooming down the highway, they were hot on his heels, there seemed to be no opening and the cops were getting more agressive in their commands.

Franklin did a handbrake turn into a dirt path and pulled over, got out with his hands up but all he saw was Michael stood over the police officers.

'Well, lets get those uniforms on and get out of here.' Michael said wiping his hand on the cop car.

The police outift kind of suited Michael so he looked like an actual officers while Franklin- he looked ridiculous, not that it mattered as he wouldn't be needing to wear it for the score.

'A'ight, lets go.' Franklin nodded and stuck the key in the ignition then sped off.

The two police officers had woke up shortly after their uniforms had been removed, if the officers hadn't of threatened to tell the Sheriff then they might have lived.

'Lester, uniforms and police cars are done.' Michael did not wait for a reply as one was not needed. The cars and uniforms had been stored under the bridge and were ready.

TREVOR

Trevor spotted a bulldozer, it was tucked inside the construction site, hidden from ordinary people's view, Trevor was not ordinary.

Grabbing a tear gas grenade from his back pocket Trevor snuck along the wooden fencing, moving from tarp to tarp as cover when the workers were looking round.

He threw it as far as he could, it landed quite far away from the bulldozer and quickly attracted a large crowd.

Seeing his window Trevor sprant for the dozer and smashed into it, he rapidly hotwired it as best he could then slammed it into forward.

FRANKLIN

There was an Oracle- 4 doors, black and they were known to be quite fast. Luckily for Franklin the owner had just gotten out of it.

'Sorry.' Franklin said as he punched the car owner in the face, knocking him out giving Franklin some time to get the keys and go.

It spluttered to life just as the man woke from his power nap. 'You'll never ge-' Franklin had sped off and was on his way back to the factory with the car.

The drive back was slow and Franklin had to be cautious- they didn't need extra heat before the heist.

'Chef! Ready for some action eh?' Trevor fist bumped 'Chef' who was dressed in his police officers uniform- as was Packie, Taliana and Michael.

'These outfits fucking suck.' Michael conmented making his entrance and Lester followed into the room.

'I'm glad I don't have to wear one, wouldn't wanna look a cock- like you!' Trevor joked at Michael.

'Fuck you.' Was his only reply.

'I assume you all know the plan yes? Block the road, hijack the transporter, bulldoze the traffic out the way to make a path- Trevor you'll be doing that. Then you rogue cops have to 'chase' Franklin and when the cops realised they've been played you'll need to take on the cops and take the getaway car back to here. The transporter will be leaving in approximately four hours so you've got some time to get to Paleto and get set up. Good luck and bring back some boats.' Lester signalled for everyone to go and they did so.

'Packie you're with me, Taliana, Chef your together now lets roll.' Michael said jogging over to the pure white police car.

'Hey T, where's that bulldozer at?' Franklin asked Trevor- if he didn't have the dozer then the whole job could be slowed to a failure.

'I left it close by so we could get to Paleto in some faster transport, like this JB-400 I bought the other week.' Trevor pointed to a black vintage car with guns attatched to it.

'Nice ride. Are those guns working?' Franklin's curiosity was peaked.

'Yup!'

'Damn homie, you gotta take me for a ride in this one day.' Franklin said.

'Get in, I'll take you for a ride once this score's over- a real ride, not just a little drive to Paleto.' Trevor put the car into gear and revved it causing Franklin to swear and jump in.

MICHAEL

'So, Packie, who did you work with in Liberty City?'

'A european guy- Niko Bellic, we did some pretty hardcore raids and not just for fun. Those were the greatest days of my life working with that guy.' Packie said thinking back to when Niko had slaughtered at least forty men in revenge for his cousin's death.

'What happened?' Michael prompted for more information.

'He settled down, with his girlfriend who was shit load younger than him.' Packie was kind of annoyed at Niko's decision to settle down rather than carry on.

CHEF

'My first score? It was a small bank that me and Trevor decided to claim for ourselves, made about 30G each no questions asked.' Chef said to his new partner for the mission, her name was Taliana and she was a rather skilled driver and was determined to prove that.

'Nice, I remember a recent job I did- a little cosy gas station, turns out they were richer than we'd thought and that the PD were prepared for an attack aswell.' Taliana grimaced as that job flooded her mind.

FRANKLIN

'Look dawg, if your gonna use that bulldozer then try not kill anyone innocent you hear?' Franklin did not want Trevor murdering any innocent families and the like.

'I'll try my worst!' He called back.

'We're here, let's do this- we've got about ten minutes until those boats make their way through.'

As soon as Trevor and Franklin were present the two police cars set up the road block, Franklin hid in the treeline just ahead of the block so he could run out and hijack the rig.

Trevor was a little past Franklin with the bulldozer ready to 're-arrange' the traffic order.

There it was. The transporter had been modified a little to carry the boats and it was approaching.

The transporter and the boat owners behind it slowed to a stop, the driver got out of the transporter and walked over to Michael.

'Sir, there's been a slight problem, we've caught word of a criminial on the run so we'll need to perform some basic car searches.' Michael said rather convincingly.

'What? I've been on the road for hours and now you're stopping everyone. No-one's gonna be happy 'bout that officer.'

FRANKLIN

The driver was being held up so Franklin made a run for the transporter, all eyes were on him as he left the treeline.

'Alright, Trevor! Clear the way man.' Franklin called as he turned the car on, luckily the keys were still inside it.

Trevor was steaming down the road, he took the cars side on, flipping many, the stunned drivers tried to drive away but it was mayhem as Trevor accelerated to the next load of cars.

When there was a narrow but clear path cleared Franklin turned the transporter round, the boats on the back sure did look valuable.

'Michael! You got your end covered?' Franklin asked through the headset whilst looking back to see two police cars with sirens, coming towards him.

MICHAEL

'Yeah it's good so far, just need someone to call the cops back there.' Michael replied, the heist was going well.

'Officer, we have reports of a stolen transporter carrying boats, do you need back up.' The police radio crackled, much to Michael's irritation.

'We have the situation under control, repeat it is under control, just some gangbanger and his lackeys trying make a big score.' Michael replied hoping the PD believed him, why wouldn't they though?

'What's your name officer, I'll make sure you recieve a huge payday for this.'

'Mike, I'm new.' Michael really hoped the officer on the radio was an idiot.

The radio was silent for a minute then it crackled back again, 'I'm the Sheriff and I manage all newcomers- ain't no Mike here. I'm sending backup officer.' Well shit, looks like they might have to face the cops after all.

'No that won't be necessary, we've nearly got him to pull over.'

'I don't believe you. You're lying aren't you? In fact, you're not chasing this vehicle- your escorting it.'

'Fuck you!' Trevor who had jumped into Michael's police car, literally, shouted into the radio.

'T! What the fuck did you do that for!?' Michael wanted to kill someone.

'M, T? You alright back there?' Franklin asked through the headset.

'Cops are on the way.' Came Michael's voice.

'A'ight- I'll stop if you want dog, help take 'em out.' Franklin offered.

'No. Just keep going, we'll catch up to you- good luck.' Trevor spoke this time.

'Thanks man.'

Franklin sped away while Michael and the other car stopped and parked sideways to be an ambush roadblock.

'Here they are, at least half the damn department!'

Michael opened the boot and there were 4 combat MG's lying there, fully customized: scope, grip, extended mag.

It was a last minute investment and it was rather expensive, not that it really mattered.

Pop. One officer down, Packie proved to be a good shot, Taliana, as a driver stuck to cover and took few shots with her pistol.

Trevor was as usual in top killing form and mowed many officers down, T and Chef were a great team together.

Michael was just Michael, calmly shouting insults and pulling the trigger.

After a long firefight resulting in the Sheriff's untimely demise at the hands of Taliana who popped up and took a shot at the Sheriff.

'Alright, I think that was all of 'em, now you lot lay low and keep quiet after we get back. In fact, I think the getaway car is round here.' A slightly tired and bloody Michael panted to the group.

They ditched the uniforms and took the getaway car.

'Franklin, you back at the factory?' Michael asked through the headset.

'...'

'Franklin?' Michael repeated, why wasn't F answering?

'...'

'Frank!' He shouted, everyone looked to him as he waited for a response.

'Hey dog, I hear ya, I was just changing the damn radio. Chill man.' Thank god he replied.

'I'm on my way now, just in the city.' He added.

'Alright, you did well, you encounter any unexpected heat?' Michael asked in case someone was tailing Franklin.

'Nothing at all. You clear now?' Franklin didn't know if the firefight was completely over.

FRANKLIN

The drive back to the factory was completely uneventful and Frank made it back to the factory with all the boats intact.

'Great work everyone, we all worked fast and efficiently there, stay low and your cut will be in your account in a few days when Lester gets these boats valued and sold.' Michael said taking off his police officer uniform.

The crew all left the office apart from Trevor, Michael and Franklin- they all wanted to know how much the boats were worth.

'Alright, there are 42 boats so lets get to work.' Lester said wiping his hand on a towel as the group headed down to the transporter.

'Hmm. Okay.' Lester said after a while, he'd been carefully inspecting the boats and their value.

He started to jot down the value of the boats and ring his customer/contacts.

Amount- Value- Total  
7x 400,000- 2.8M  
4x 650,000- 2.6M  
10x 300,000- 3.0M  
6x 500,000- 3.0M  
5x 150,000- 750K  
3x 800,000- 2.4M  
4x 450,000- 1.8M  
2x 1,100,000- 2.2M  
1x 210,000- 210K

TOTAL- 18,760,000 (Million)

'Alright, this is a nice score gentlemen, my customers and I have a deal, let me just write down how much cut we should all get.' Lester said flipping to a new page.

Michael- 3,773,886.67  
Franklin- 3,773,886.67  
Trevor- 3,773,886.67  
Lester- 1,997,940  
Crew- 5,440,400

Crew:  
Taliana- 938,000  
Chef- 2,251,200  
Packie- 2,251,200

'Oh shit! That is a score if ever I see one!' Franklin gasped at the numbers- a job well done and he was a shit load richer.

3 DAYS LATER...

Franklin's phone buzzed in his pocket, it was time! He took out his phone and checked it.

'Franklin Clinton, 3,773,886.67 has been transferred to your account. Enjoy!' Franklin's eyes widened then he instantly went onto the internet and purchased himself a Cheetah, in orange- 450,000 of his money gone but it was worth it. Now to take Tanisha out somewhere...

MICHAEL

Michael smiled to himself then snapped his phone shut before walking into Jimmy's room.

'Oh hey dad, what're you doing up here?' Jimmy asked not moving from his seat or looking away from his TV.

Michael grabbed a nearby chair and smashed the TV, not out of anger- because he had to as part of his plan.

'What the actual fuck! You bastard! Not again! Fuck you, fuck you!' Jimmy cursed throwing his controller to the ground.

'Come on, we're going for a drive.' Michael said calmly.

'What the fuck! How are you acting like nothing is wrong?' Jimmy was pissed.

'We're going somewhere.' Michael replied getting into his car.

After 30 minutes of Jimmy firing abuse at Michael, they finally reached their destination.

'Have you just smashed my TV to come and buy me a new one? You're a fucking retard- you better not buy me a shittier one you ass.' Jimmy sulked.

'Show me the most expensive one.' Michael said to the man at the TV store desk.

'Certainly sir.' The man replied and led Mike and Jimmy to a huge TV, the man walked off to deal with more customers.

'Let me guess, you're gonna let me look at this then buy a cheap shitty one for me. Thanks Dad.' Jimmy moaned sarcastically.

'How much is it?' Michael asked even though it didn't matter.

'The tag on it says it's 35 grand.' Jimmy replied.

'I'll take it.' Michael smiled taking his bank card out of his pocket- that heist really was useful.

'What? W-wait you're actually buying it?' Jimmy spluttered in disbelief at his luck.

After getting the TV to be delivered at extra cost Michael and Jimmy drove to the local car dealership for Amanda's gift.

'Hey, u know that pink Surano that u wanted? Getting it now. X' Michael took out his card and happily let the dealership sap 247,000 dollars from him. The Surano was a light shade of pink, had a carbon spoiler, vented hood, convertible and had all sorts of modifications done to it like custom tires and numerous engine upgrades. Amanda had wanted it for a long time

'OMG! Love you Michael De Santa! xXx.' Came the hasty reply Michael chuckled and gave his task to Jimmy.

'Can I trust you to take the car back without taking drugs or getting drunk?' Michael asked his son as he stepped out of the dealership.

'Yes. Be careful with Mom's new car aswell. Thanks for the TV.' Jimmy drove off in his precious car.

Michael dropped off the Surano and headed out to see what he could buy Tracy.

TREVOR

After showering the stripper on the pole with money Trevor went onto eyefind and searched for some online dealerships. He quickly purchased a yellow Ocelot F620 for 600,000 dollars, then he decided to boost the company's capacity for smuggling by buying a military cargobob from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trevor loved heists.


End file.
